


Bringing Up Baby

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is fifteen and gay. He's finally decided to come out to his mom and best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me how Sarah, Bucky, and Tony reacted to Steve coming out. So I wrote this for them. 
> 
> Yeah, I know, it's been awhile since I wrote anything. I've been blocked, then I got lazy. But I'm getting back intot he swing of things.

"What are you gonna do now?" Steve asked as he sat next to Bucky on the roof, their feet dangling off the edge. He stared down at the street, which was mostly quiet.

"Join the Army like I said I would." Bucky took a swig of tequila, then handed the bottle to Steve. 

He took a sip, coughing violently when the tequila burned a path down his throat and settled uneasily in his stomach. "How can you drink that?" It was horrible. He scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Bucky grinned and took the bottle from him. "Acquired taste. You're too young to enjoy it."

"I’m fifteen," he said, straightening his back.

"Almost fifteen. " Bucky finished the tequila and set the bottle down. "You're way too young for this stuff." 

"Then why did let me have some?"

Bucky nudged Steve gently. "You're my brother. Who else am I gonna drink with on my last night of freedom?" 

"You graduated from high school, Buck. Don't be melodramatic." He smiled, feeling warm with affection. He knew now was the time to tell Bucky. "I got something to tell you."

"Yeah? What?"

Steve took a deep breath, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. He swallowed hard and wished he'd had more of that tequila. "I'm gay."

Bucky snorted and said, "Tell me something I don't know."

"What?" He stared at Bucky in shock.

"I ain't stupid, Steve. I notice the way you look at guys." Bucky turned to Steve and narrowed his eyes. "You're not dating Stark, are you? Because you could do so much better."

"What? No! Tony's not gay." Steve bit his bottom lip. "You're really not freaked out?"

"I'm really not freaked out." Bucky slung his arm over Steve's shoulders and squeezed. "You told anyone else yet?"

Mr. Jarvis knew, but he didn't tell Bucky that. "No, not yet. Tony's gonna freak and Mom…"

"Will love you no matter what."

"What if she doesn't?" he whispered.

Bucky was quiet, then he said, "Then screw the Army. I'll get a job, you'll get a job, and we'll rent an apartment until you're ready to go to college. Yeah?"

Steve rubbed his eyes and leaned into Bucky. "Yeah."

"I got another bottle of tequila in my backpack. Why don't I open it up, then we can really celebrate?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You're gonna be so hung over tomorrow."

"We're gonna be so hung over tomorrow." Bucky grinned like a maniac; Steve rolled his eyes.


	2. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes out to Sarah.

The Bishop's Wife was really a Christmas movie, but it was one their favorites. So Steve put it on after dinner and they settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He did his best not to tense up, but he didn't think he was doing a very job. Mom kept glancing at him, a little frown her face. 

"You know," Steve said, staring at the TV screen, "he was gay. Cary Grant, I mean."

"Doesn't make him any less handsome." Mom laughed and when Steve looked at her, she winked at him.

He returned the smile; it felt fake. He turned back to the screen. "Yeah, he's handsome. I've always liked him, him and Paul Newman. They're really sophisticated. I wish the boys at school were like that." Mom tensed beside him. When he glanced at her, he saw that her face was frozen in a look he couldn't name.

"Are you sure?" she said in a trembling voice.

"Yes." His own voice was soft and unsure.

She took a deep breath and covers her mouth with her hand. A moment later, she got to her feet and said, "Excuse me." She rushed from the room.

Steve turned off the movie and rubbed his stinging eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He knew she might be upset and… and… He covered his face with his hands and let out a quiet sob. Then he felt a hand on his hair and he gave a start.

Mom was looking down at him, her eyes red; he made her cry, he felt so ashamed.

His resolve crumpled and he cried. "I'm sorry. Mom, I'm so sorry."

"No. Oh, baby, no." She sat on the couch and drew him into her arms. "Never be sorry for who you are, Steve. Never. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." He pressed his face against her neck.

"Yes, I do. I was so caught up in who I thought you were and what I wanted for you, that I reacted badly. I'm so sorry, baby." She stroked his hair and rocked him gently. "I love you. I will *always* love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." He sniffled and pulled away. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Mom shushed him. "Let's try this again, okay?"

Steve nodded, then wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "Mom, I'm gay."

"All right." She hugged him. "I love you. I'm proud of who you are. Now what do you say we get cleaned up and finish watching our movie?"

"That sounds like a good idea." He stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Steve," Mom said. "You're not dating Tony, are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Tony's not gay."

"Just checking. He can be a little handsy." 

"That's just Tony being Tony. Don't worry, when I start dating I promise I'll bring any potential boyfriends over for your blessing."

"You'd better," she called out and Steve laughed.


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes out to Tony.

"I can't believe she dumped me again," Tony said, flopping dramatically onto the bed. "Again!"

Steve sighed and settled on the bed next to Tony; this probably called for an extra large pizza with everything on it *and* ice cream sundaes. "Maybe it's a good thing."

"What?" Tony glared at him.

"In a couple of months she'll be at boarding school and you'll be at MIT. Think about all those hot college girls you'd be missing out on if you were still dating Rumiko." Steve glanced at Tony, who looked thoughtful. 

"There were some really hot girls around when me and Mom toured the campus." Tony let out a huff. "And I wouldn’t want to cheat on Rumiko."

"Exactly." Steve gently kicked Tony's leg. "Parties are a part of college experience. If you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be able to fully enjoy yourself."

Tony grinned. "This is why I keep your around. Well…" He turned onto his side and pinched Steve's cheek. "That and your innocent little face."

Steve batted his hand away. "Jerk."

"You'll come visit me, won't you? When I'm at MIT."

"Of course. And we'll Skype every week. You'll have a blast."

"Maybe we'll get you a girlfriend," Tony said. 

Steve gnawed on his thumbnail. "I'd rather have a boyfriend."

Tony sat up and stared at him. "What?"

"I'd rather have a boyfriend." He let out a little huff; he could do this. "I'm gay." 

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Steve felt a bit vulnerable, so he also sat up. He touched Tony, but when he did, Tony jerked away. That stung more than he thought it would.

"Don't touch me." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "How long?"

"My whole life."

"You know what I mean," Tony said harshly.

"Yeah, I do. And the answer's still the same. My whole life. I've known my whole life. But it never mattered. Heck, I never thought I'd live to be fifteen." Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that when your dad came out it was this big, traumatic event. But I'm not him. I don't have a wife or a son—I'm just a fifteen year old kid."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tony eyed him warily.

"Because I knew you'd freak out and you're one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose you."

"We kissed. You convinced me to kiss you."

"Yeah and last weekend you decided we were gonna play grab ass. That didn't mean anything and neither did the kiss." Steve hoped that Tony would believe him—it had only been a stupid crush. "You're straight and we're just friends."

"So you're not in love with me, then."

"Oh, no, I'm in love with you," Steve said in a bland voice. "You should see my notebook. It's filled with hearts and kittens. It's where I practice writing Mr. Steven Rogers-Stark."

Tony narrowed his eyes and Steve burst out into laughter. "You're sick, you know that, Steve?"

"I love you, too, snookums." Steve batted his eyelashes and Tony shoved him.

"Asshole." Tony threw a rolled up sock at him. "You're not forgiven."

"What if I go downstairs and convince Mr. Jarvis to make his double-chocolate chip cookies?"

"Maybe that would help," Tony said. 

"I'll go do that now, then." Steve climbed off the bed and hesitated. "I'm sorry I didn’t tell you sooner."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe I would have freaked out more if you had." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Bring me a Coke when you come back."

Steve nodded and gave Tony a small smile. A moment later, Tony smiled back.


End file.
